Jaina's Past Returns
by Princess-Bunhead
Summary: Jaina SoloDurron meets up with someone from her past and since the meeting nothing but trouble has occurred.


Stepping off his ship after another mission, Jagged Fel looked around the docking bay and noticed his presence was ignored. Glaring, he walked across the docking bay, stopping when he saw Jaina Solo, or Durron now since she married Kyp. He was still convinced she left him for the Jedi even if everyone else thought otherwise, either way he was sorry Jaina ever slipped through his fingers - and still convinced he able to rekindle her love for him.

"Jaxon! Leave Wedge alone and come on!" called Jaina

Jag raised an eyebrow. Who was this Jaxon? Walking up to Jaina he said, "Jaina, how come you're not at home tending to your husband?"

She turned around suddenly and frowned. "Jag, I really don't have time for this. I have to get home," she then turned and started to walk away, "JAXON DURRON! You're slower than a Bantha!"

Jaxon Durron, Jaina and Kyp's four year old son came running up to his mother and jumped in her arms. He looked at her and said, "I can't be that cuz I'm Grampa's Falcon!"

Jaina rolled her eyes and said, "Well then you're slower," she walked past Jag only to have him stop her, "Jag I have to get Jaxon home before Kyp."

"Taking care of one of your brother's sons?"

"No, as a matter of fact this is my son. Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do." she stated before turning on her heel and walking away from Jag.

He watched her leave, the anger visibly rising inside him. She had a son by that Jedi? That wasn't possible, it should be his! Jag then stormed out of the docking bay, everyone stepping out of his way, not daring to speak to him. It was obvious his anger was boiling over.

-X-

Jaina stood in the kitchen of her small apartment, her son Jaxon sitting at her feet playing with a model X-Wing, his voice echoing through the room as he made the sounds for the ship. Her mind was filled with what happened that afternoon, seeing Jag and how he reacted to seeing Jaxon, he should have known it was going to happen so why was he reacting that way? Plus something didn't set right with her after she told him, something she just couldn't shake.

"Something wrong?"

She turned suddenly and smiled when she saw Kyp. "Just...stress."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I heard Jag returned."

Heaving a sigh she nodded. "Yes I saw him. He saw Jaxon."

Kyp raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he looked down at Jaxon and said, "Did you see the man talking to Mommy today?"

Jaxon nodded. "Yeah an' he looked mad. Maybe the mark on his head did that."

"I just feel we need to be more cautious now." said Jaina, looking at Kyp with troubled eyes.

Kyp started to tell her there was nothing to worry about, then looked into her eyes and realized there was more to the story. Obviously she felt something surrounding Jag and it wasn't just jealousy, something that was centered around their son Jaxon. He looked down at his four year old and nodded. "Of course we will. Maybe we should tell your family?"

She heaved a sigh, "I was hoping not to get them involved."

He took her hand and whispered, "How dangerous is Jag? What is he capable of?"

Jaina bit her lip as she too looked down at Jaxon as he continued to play with his model X-Wing. Taking a deep breath she finally said, "Alright, I'll get a hold of Uncle Luke."

-X-

"Jaina I understand what you felt, but you have to understand his side. He does still love you I am sure of that."

After contacting Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Master came to the Durron home to talk with his niece about her suspicions. They sat in the living room as little Jaxon slept in his bedroom, talking over what happened in the docking bay earlier.

"Uncle you don't understand, what I felt when he learned Jaxon was my son—."

"I'm sure he did feel hatred and jealousy. The whole situation between you two was a hard blow for him. He still has it in his mind you left him for Kyp." stated Luke.

Jaina frowned and shook her head. "That's not true! There just wasn't a connection! I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen!"

Luke scratched the back of his head then said, "Well, it is important we keep Jaxon safe. The question is how."

"Taking him to Han and Leia's would be too obvious." said Kyp.

"Right, so what else is there? Jacen and Anakin would be too obvious as well. Where could you possibly have Jaxon stay?"asked Luke.

As all three thought of a good place to hide little Jaxon, suddenly they looked at each other with wide eyes. Jaina was the first to jump up and rush to Jaxon's bedroom, on entering she gasped and ran to the small bed though it was too late. Little Jaxon was gone. Kyp ran inside the room to comfort his wife as Luke rushed out of the apartment in search of the intruder, in hopes of stopping him. Sadly he was too late, the kidnapper had already fled with Jaxon. Returning inside the apartment, he heard the screams of Jaina accusing Jag.

"Jaina Jag may be crazy but he's not stupid." said Kyp, "He wouldn't kidnap our son the same day he finds out about him."

Luke stood in the doorway of Jaxon's room and said, "He's right. We shouldn't single out Jag, it's just too convenient."

-X-

Kyp opened his eyes and heard the sound of soft crying. He turned and saw Jaina crying into her pillow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "He's going to be alright, Luke has your brothers and parents searching everywhere for him."

Turning on her back she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "I need him. I have to hold him..." tears welled up in her eyes, Kyp hugged her close as she cried into his shoulder. At the same time she mumbled, "I want our son back Kyp."

"I know, I want him back too," he said, at the same time hating that he should have sensed the intruder sooner. It was a father's job to protected his family and he failed in the presence of his wife and Luke Skywalker. "Right now you should get some sleep so that when we search for him you're well rested when we find him."

Nodding slowly, Jaina laid her head down on her pillow and said, "Tomorrow I'll go visit Wedge."

"Good idea, I'm sure he could help."

As Kyp settled in, his arms wrapped around Jaina, little did he know his wife wasn't going to just visit Wedge in the morning, she had another person to confront. One that should fear the wrath of a mother who just lost her child.

-X-

Wedge Antilles walked up to Jag as he wiped off his prize ship of oil. Leaning against the Clawcraft, Wedge asked, "So, you hear what happened last night?"

Jag glanced at Wedge but didn't answer. He continued to wipe off his ship then turned around to see Jaina Durron walking toward him, frowning when Wedge practically ran away. He tossed the cloth aside and said, "Jaina, what—."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!" she screamed, shoving him against his ship, her glare deadly and fire in her eyes, "A JEDI ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HATE BUT I'M GETTING REAL CLOSE WITH YOU!"

Jag groaned as he fell back on his ship then looked at Jaina. "What are you talking about?"

She grabbed him by the collar and growled, "You had better not be the one that took my son last night."

"Why the hell would I take a kid?"

Her glare became more deadly as she pushed him against his ship once again. "If I find out you're the one that kidnaped Jaxon you're going to have more than just that scar on your head to worry about!"

Even as she stormed out of the docking bay, Jag remembered why he was so attracted to her. She was fiery and very unpredictable. There was just one problem now, she would follow through with her threat so he had to be more careful now. Looking around the docking bay he glared at every pilot that was staring at him to the point they turned away from him, he hated when people stared at him.

"Yeah so as I was sayin', Jaina's son was kidnaped last night." said Wedge as he reappeared, "Since you know everything about her I figured you knew that."

"Get outta here Jabba waste." Jag snapped as he walked out of the docking bay, not really knowing where he was going to go, all he knew was he had to get away from the other pilots. He walked out and through the streets until he came to a cantina, knowing that would take his mind off what was bothering him he stepped inside.

"Jagged, why don't you come and sit with me?"

He heaved a sigh, it should have been obvious Han Solo would be there. Walking up to the table he sat down and said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Question is what are you here? Why aren't you helping in finding my grandson like the other pilots?" asked Han with a raise of his eyebrow.

"How come you're not?" Jag asked quickly, "Love the drink more than your grandson?"

Han leaned forward and grabbed Jag's collar and said in a threatening voice, "Chewie never did like you. Say that again and I'll make sure you get a visit from him." he then pushed the youth back in his chair.

Jag glared at Han as he straightened his shirt then stood. "Why the hell does everyone accuse me when that runt is missing?"

"Oh I don't know it could be because you never did like Kyp," replied Han as he stood to his feet, matching Jag's glare, "I've never murdered someone I know, but if you're the one that took Jaxon, just remember I'm a good marksman."

-X-

Jacen and Anakin stood outside Jag's apartment, looking around for any evidence of Jaxon. So far they couldn't find anything, not even crying from inside as Jaxon was known to do at a stranger's place.

"Face it Jace, Jag didn't take Jax." said Anakin.

Jacen looked at his brother and shook his head. "No, I have to agree with Jaina. I never trusted him, and now he's crossed the line by taking our nephew."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Ok, so where is Jaxon? Obviously he's not here, I don't even feel his presence."

Pausing for a moment, Jacen thought of where else Jag could possibly keep Jaxon, knowing he would keep the boy safe since it was the son of Jaina. He then looked at Anakin and said, "Ani, remember who Jag always hung out with?"

Anakin thought for a second then said, "Who, Dash Rendar?"

Nodding, Jacen said, "Jag is smart, he wouldn't leave Jaxon somewhere associated with himself."

"So how do we confront Dash?" asked Anakin as he started to walk toward his ship.

"Good question..." said Jacen as he followed his brother. Going about the situation the wrong way could put Jaxon's life in danger. They would have to think this over before going and talking to Dash Rendar.

-X-

"You've really done it this time Scarface. What're you trying to prove?"

Jag glared at Dash as he walked by him. "I don't tell you all my plans. Did you ever think of that?"

Dash Rendar rolled his eyes as he leaned against the paneling of his ship and crossed his arms. "I'd like to know this one since I am involved in it. Takin' the Durron kid, that in itself is suicide!"

"Yeah, I've noticed," mumbled Jag as he sat down and propped his feet up. "Look, the kid's young enough, I'm sure I can convince him to call me Dad."

"You have been away from Jaina too long." stated Dash, "You've forgotten she's a Jedi, so's her husband. Do the math! One Jedi plus one Jedi makes another Jedi!"

"You're way too paranoid you know that?" stated Jag as he watched Dash, "Relax, we're not gonna get caught, those Jedi are in the dark about this."

"And what do you know about raisin' a kid anyway? You just dropped him off here and that was it."

Jag frowned as he searched the ship for Jaxon and found the boy sleeping, holding on tightly to his model X-Wing. After his confrontation with Jaina and Han he was still going to go through with his plan, he was sure he could convince the child he was his father, not Kyp Durron. Seeing how much Jaina loved her child she would do anything to make her son happy.

"Look Jag, what's it gonna take for you to get that it's over between you and Jaina?" said Dash as he walked up behind Jag.

He turned and glared at Dash. "That's what everyone thinks. But that's not the case."

"You've lost it, you really have," stated Dash, "Whatever gave you that scare penetrated your brain."

Jag started to say something when Jaxon started to stir from his sleep. He looked up at the two strangers and started to call for his mother. Jag walked up to the boy and said, "Hey, you remember me don't you? I talked to your mother."

Jaxon looked at him then just nodded. Dash watched then rolled his eyes, knowing the plan was going to fall through. He walked away then his eyes went wide as he heard footsteps outside his ship.

-X-

Jacen and Anakin looked around Dash Rendar's ship just as they had at Jag's apartment for any evidence of little Jaxon. Outside there wasn't anything, but both were feeling the presence of their nephew inside, they were sure of it.

"What'd I tell you?" asked Jacen as he started to walk away from the ship.

Anakin looked at his brother confused as he walked away from the ship. "Wait, we're just going to leave Jaxon here? Jaina would kill us."

"No, Jaina will kill Jag. Not only did he lie to her, but he did kidnap her child." stated Jacen.

Thinking over what Jacen said, Anakin then slowly nodded. "Oooohhh, I get it. When she's done with him he's not going to have just that one scar to worry about."

"C'mon, let's tell Kyp and Jaina before these two get the chance to leave." said Jacen as he rushed back to his ship, Anakin following behind with an amused look on his face.

-X-

Jaxon continued to ignore Jag as he tried to convince him Kyp wasn't his father. He heaved a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the room, glaring at Dash as he said, "This kid is impossible."

"Well so are you."

"JAGGED FEL YOU LET ME ON THIS DAMN SHIP NOW!"

Jag's eyes went wide and stared at Dash. "How did she know I was here?"

Dash shook his head and shrugged as he went to lower the ramp for Jaina Durron. Stepping onto the ship she pushed past Dash and walked up to Jag, the fury in her eyes very visible. She unhooked her lightsaber and ignited it, holding the tip of it in front of Jag's face as she exclaimed, "Didn't I tell you if I found out you were the one that took my boy you were going to have more than just that scar to worry about!"

Jag focused on the tip of her lightsaber as he replied, "You always jump to conclusions. Do you see your kid here?"

"Mommy!"

She looked over Jag's shoulder to see Jaxon, clutching his model X-Wing. She looked at him and said, "Jax, go outside with Uncle Jace and Ani ok Baby?"

Jaxon nodded and walked by Jag, looking up at him he said, "You gettin' it now Uglyhead." he then walked past his mother and out of the ship to safety.

Jag glared at Jaxon and started to go after the boy only to have Jaina's glowing blade just inches from his face. She advanced towards him as she growled, "You have one second to explain."

"Jaina—."

"Time's up!" she yelled as she lifted her lightsaber to stab Jag in the chest only to have someone grab her around the waist. In her fury to go after Jagged Fel, she used the base of her lightsaber on her attacker and hit him in the face, not caring about accuracy. After being let go, she continued to walk toward Jag with fire in her eyes as she said, "Don't even think you can smooth talk your way out of this one!"

"Jaina!"

She turned suddenly to see Kyp, he had been the one that tried to stop her. Feeling guilty for hurting him but not showing it she said, "I'm not about to let him get away with this."

"He didn't hurt our son. He is safe now," said Kyp as he walked up to Jaina then looked at Jag, "Besides, he's not worth your rage."

Jaina glanced at her husband then back at Jag before turning off her lightsaber. She walked up next to Jag and just stared at him, the fire and fury in her eyes had not settled and she wanted him to see it for himself. Giving a slight turn to look like she was leaving, before Jag knew what was happening Jaina's arm swung up and he fell back against the paneling of the ship. She had hit him with the body of her blaster.

After Kyp and Jaina had left the ship, Dash knelt down next to Jag who was still stunned and said, "You really have a way with women."

Jag looked up at Dash and glared as he rubbed the side of his head. "And you really have a way of staying out of danger."

-X-

Wedge and Jaina walked through the docking bay talking over the repairs of an X-Wing that recently was damaged when Jagged stepped into view. He walked up to Jaina and said, "That was a low blow Jaina, something I didn't expect from you."

"Nice indentations on your face Jag," said Wedge with a smile, "They match that scar on your head real nice."

"He always wanted something to remember me by." stated Jaina as she pushed past Jag and continued to look through her paperwork.

Wedge raised an eyebrow, "Wow, still got 'em after two days?"

Jagged started for Wedge when Han Solo stepped into view and pushed him back from the pilot. "Remember what I said to you the other day?"

Jaina and Wedge turned and looked at Han then at Jag as he answered, "Yeah, what about it?"

Han pulled out his blaster and stated, "Start runnin'..."


End file.
